headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Enterprise: Broken Bow
Category:ArticlesCategory:Novels | next = ''Shockwave'' }} Broken Bow is a science ficton novel written by Diane Carey and takes place within the continuity of the Star Trek film and television franchise. This novel adapts the two-part pilot episode of the TV series Star Trek: Enterprise, which comprised the episodes "Broken Bow (Part 1)" and "Broken Bow (Part 2)". The original story, written by series creators Rick Berman and Brannon Braga takes place in the year 2151, more than a century before the time of Captain Kirk and the crew of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]. This story introduces Jonathan Archer, the new captain of Earth's first warp-drive starship the ''Enterprise'' NX-01. Synopsis Publisher's summary :It is the twenty-second century... and the dawn of mankind's boldest adventure. Thanks to an amazing new breakthrough in warp technology, finally an era of true interstellar exploration is about to begin. :''Captain Jonathan Archer has been chosen to command the groundbreaking starship Enterprise NX-01. But before the ship can leave Earth's orbit, a mysterious alien – a Klingon – fleeing the attack of another race of aliens is nearly killed on a farm in Broken Bow, Montana. The Vulcan Ambassador Soval suggests that in light of these events Enterprise's departure be postponed. A Vulcan ship, he assures Starfleet Command, will take the body of the Klingon home. Pointing out that the Klingon is still alive, Archer counters that Enterprise is ready and that he will see the Klingon home – alive. :''Starfleet gives Archer the assignment with one proviso: a Vulcan observer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, will work as his science officer. Eager to get under way, the captain reluctantly agrees. It should have been a quick and easy mission, but when the Klingon is snatched out of the ship's sickbay by the Suliban, Enterprise is pulled into a conflict that not only reaches across star systems, but centuries as well. Appearances Characters * [[:Category:Enterprise NX-01 crew members|Crew of the ''Enterprise NX-01]] :* Captain Jonathan Archer :* Subcommander T'Pol :* Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker, III :* Lieutenant Malcolm Reed :* Ensign Travis Mayweather :* Ensign Hoshi Sato :* Doctor Phlox :* Porthos * Admiral Daniel Leonard * Admiral Maxwell Forrest * Klaang * Silik * Soval * Tos Races * Humans * Klingons * Sulibans * Vulcans Organizations * Suliban Cabal Locales * Earth * California :* San Francisco :* Sausalito * Oklahoma :* Broken Bow * Africa * Brazil Items Vehicles * ''Enterprise'' NX-01 * Klingon ''K'toch''-class scoutship Notes & Trivia * The official plot summary from the book jacket erroneously identifies Broken Bow as being located in Montana. It is actually located in Oklahoma. The author might have confused Broken Bow with Bozeman, the Montana location in which Zefram Cochrane first launched the Phoenix as seen in the 1996 film Star Trek: First Contact. The events from the film are addressed in both the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot episode and the novelization. See also External Links * Broken Bow at Wikipedia * Broken Bow at Memory Beta * Broken Bow at Memory Alpha * Broken Bow at Amazon.com ---- Category:2001/Novels Category:Pocket Books Category:Books of the 2000s